Love can wait
by Tyka's Flower
Summary: On a beautiful Spring afternoon the Bladebreakers gather together for their usual training program. But someone is missing. Where is Max? The three friends go to search their blonde friend. But when they find him, they get to know something unexpected...


**Author: Hi folks! I'm back and here is a one-shot which I hope you will enjoy. **

**Sorry, Tahira, I know I promised you a Tyka story. Well, it's not that, but I very hope you'll like this one, too, till I finish the other one. **

**Warning: slight Tyka (Takao/Kai) and a bit hint of MaRe. A story about boys' love relationship, don't like don't read.  
**

**Genre: hurt/comfort, humor, true friendship, little romance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
**

**Read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Love can wait**

(one-shot)

* * *

On a later Spring afternoon the Bladebreakers were congregated in the back garden of the Kinomiya dojo. For their stoic captain's order, who was the '_Oh-mighty-boss'_ – as he was called whenever Takao had the urge to pick him – in the group, and not to mention the oldest, everyone had to show up for training at the appointed time. They were all waiting now to start their ordinary battle-training, but there was still _one_ person who was missing.

How easy would it be, if everything went fine, neh?...

"He's late." Kai stated as he took a look on his wristwatch.

He was wearing his usual clothing - didn't change a bit after they'd won their battle against Brooklyn now more than a year ago. He still had his favorite white scarf around his neck, but under his face paints were showed the sign of features that he was more a man now than a teenager. After all, he was eighteen.

He shook his head disapprovingly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"He'll be here. It's still early, Kai." said Rei in his usual advised, too calm tone, that had a meaning behind - _don't worry too much._

This made Kai only more annoyed. The nekojin was leaning comfortably against a tree. His head was mildly threw back to the trunk, while his eyes were closed and enjoyed the silky waves of touches on his black hair what the breeze gave him. Then he opened his golden cat-eyes and glanced at his dual haired captain. "Relax, it's only passed a quarter of hour."

"It's still strange. He's always the first one who arrives." Kai said. His voice sounded now a bit more worried than angry. _'It's not like him.'_ he thought to himself.

Rei gave a wicked grin.

"You wonder? His sugar-high rev him up more than a beyblade ever could. With so much energy he could run over the world in a day." Rei then gave a short chuckle at his own joke, which made Kai to raise an eyebrow at him. His raven haired friend's changed attitude into a way too strange way lately was more than weird. When Rei noticed Kai's look he quickly shut his mouth and turned his face away, and pretended to be serious.

Kai rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, at least there is someone who has _no problem_ with getting up early, or to arrive somewhere in time. Not like _others_." Kai gave here a meaningful glance towards his beloved mate, who was currently sitting on the fresh, green grass in front of him. He busy with fixing his blade – which somehow didn't manage.

The seventeen years old Takao Kinomiya was sitting with crossed legs, his back on his lover, and had a hard look on his face. The limit of his patience was terminate, but there was another thing that annoyed him, and it was not his blade. He stiffed slightly on his place by the coming comment from his beloved captain, and turned only a bit – raising his eyebrow suspiciously - just to gave a warning glare to Kai.

"And what do you **exactly** mean by this?"

"Nothing that would ever make a headache for you." Kai answered with a now well known sly smirk on his face, which didn't appease Takao's miff, but after a chanted - "Uhuh."- he didn't say more and went back to his blade. Stayed silent.

Rei eyed warily the two love-birds, and he could hard bite back an urging snicker. He had a feeling that those two had a jarring or more a back-breaking night, because Kai looked more like a fish out of the water. A _very_ happy fish, which was a very rare sight if it came about Kai. However hard he tried to hide it, to keep on his usual mask on his face, after so many years Rei could clearly see through on his older friend.

That look, like it came from a predator, was almost dangerous. It was rather scary. The sparks in his crimson eyes that were glinting mischievously told that he was fully satisfied about something – looked like he won the next world championship. And Takao's grouchy mood could only mean that he wasn't on the _top_ of their theme **even then**. The raven haired shook his head by disbelief how obvious could those two be often.

Still he'd suspected it from the beginning that the two meant to each other, even if they fought almost constantly. Kai and Takao made just as a good couple together as a good rival-pair on their battles. Even so, Rei loved those moments when they were wrestling for their own dominance, those were one of the funniest scenes. His white fangs showed under his nasty grin, while he tried to not snicker.

"What's wrong Takao?" he spoke. " Had a hard night, or you got out of the bed on the wrong side?"

The bluenette's face cracked suddenly. He didn't look at them while he had an embarrassed blush on his cheeks, and answered with a growl. "No."

Rei's yellow cat-eyes rolled towards where Kai was standing, and saw that the dual haired was trying to hide his growing smirk. The nekojin's conclusion was now clear. '_Yep, definitely a heavy night.'_ he thought.

Kai's attention turned on his lover again. He watched as Takao was now agonizing desperately to not throw away the accessories with an exploding hysterics. Though he looked so childish Kai still found it so cute whenever Takao had this sulky expression on him. This always fired him up so much that he could push Takao on to the grass and rip off those disturbing clothes of him. He urged to ease the smug smirk on his face, but it didn't work, and his mouth twitched when he asked on a gentle tone.

"Shall I help?" he asked, but it sounded more like ironic.

"No." came the snapping, stubborn answer, which only made Kai's mouth twitch more.

_'Oh Takao, I don't know why are you acting like this. Last night I had the most amazing night I've ever experienced. Hmm, it was pleasure to __**seduce**__ you, and for the first time __**I**__ was in control.' _Kai's eyes glowed by the fiery lust that went through his mind. He thought back to the torrid addiction of their lovemaking. He unconsciously licked his lips, and looked hungry at Takao. _'And I know you liked it, too, lover. How I was dominating you, because then you wouldn't have screamed with so much desire for me.' _His orbs were almost total red now, which made him look more dangerous.

Then, after a few minutes Rei decided they'd waited enough long. If Max didn't show up till now then he wouldn't. He had a feeling that something was wrong. "Okay, I think I'll call him now." Rei said and took out his cell phone from his pocket and started to call the blonde teen. He held up the phone as it rang for a few times, but no one picked it up. "I don't get it. He doesn't answer."

"Perhaps he left it home?" Kai guessed with a frown.

"I don't know, but I start to get worried about him now."

A soft 'crack' was heard which was followed with Takao's cursing. "The shit on you!" he cried frustrated. Then, finally he gave up; all his nerves had reached the limit of his patience. He stood up while he dusted the grass off from his jeans and turned to his friends.

"Okay, I think we better go and search him." he suggested. After he didn't feel like he could fix his blade now, and he was worried about his best friend, too.

"Okay then." Kai gave the approval. "Let's go to his house first. He may be at home." he said, and the others agreed, then they both started out of the gate.

Later, they were already walking on the quiet streets, with more frustrated expressions. After Max's Dad told them he'd left long from home, and didn't bring his cell phone with him. The three members of the group stopped at the nearest bench, just to take a pause, but their minds were a full of mess with concern. Even Kai, who didn't show much worry for anyone, still had his hard times to show emotions openly, on his face could seen clearly the anxiety. He propped one of his sides against a lamp post, his hands in his pockets, while Rei and Takao dropped on the bench.

They'd stayed there for a five minutes before they came to the conclusion that it's only waste of time to just sit there. Something must happened with Max. He didn't show up, not a call, not a note from him, simply upon this he showed a clean pair of heels, but only two hours had passed – still too early to call the police. One thing they agreed: that the young blonde teen had to be in the city, somewhere. The question was, where and what happened. They decided to not waste more time to wait and make things faster, they discussed to separate and scour the whole city, check over all the places he could go.

It was now late in the afternoon, and the sun was on the way down to disappear behind the horizon, left orange-red colored cloak after it. Still, the glimmering beams was shining brightly on the sky and the mild breeze played gently with Takao's silky midnight blue hair, as he walked slowly, alone at the side of the river. This was one of his favorite places; here he'd met Max first when they saved a little dog who almost drowned into the water. And not far away was the bridge where he and Kai had met – where he'd taken eye on the gorgeous dual haired already and since then he couldn't take his gaze away from him. But this was also the place where they'd had their first battle.

Tiny little things, which then became historic in their lives. Even if those weren't always nice moments back then, but that's why they were here now, together.

It sure brought back memories...

_'Oh Max. Buddy, where are you?' _Takao asked himself as he was walking further, now aimlessly.

He'd already roved all the places he supposed Max could be – first the playground, then the book store where they always bought magazines, when only the two of them hanged out - but no luck. His last track that brought him here was that he might found him here, but wherever he looked, his mahogany eyes searched avidly, he didn't see him anywhere.

He decided that he would go just till the landing stage - which was mostly Kai's favorite place whenever he disappeared to be alone when he wanted. Takao didn't really think he could find Max there, after all, what would he search there, alone? Takao would go back then, before his way too overprotective boyfriend started to get worry about him, but before, he felt he had to go there. He didn't know why, even had no clue, but something inside lead him farther.

He didn't have to go far when he suddenly stopped and looked wondered over the bathing platform, where a form of a boy, stood back on him, standing at the edge, in silent. The boy's short, blonde hair rippled in the waves of the wind, his fingers was interwound in front if his chest, and his ocean blue eyes gazed distantly the red spot where the sun was going down. The whirl of sadness floated in his eyes, though Takao couldn't see it from that far.

The sight was appalling for Takao, as for a moment he took the scene. He'd never seen his friend like this, as he stood there mutely, looked as if he was in melancholia, and waited for someone he'd lost. _'It's Max … But what is he doing there?' _Takao thought, then slowly he started towards the bathing platform. The old, damp floor-timbers creaked slightly under the bluenette's feet as he walked nearer to his friend, who stood moveless not noticing the other approaching teen and he let out a deep breath in the hazy air. Takao spoke quietly when he was enough far that the teen could hear him.

"Max?"

The blonde slowly turned his head and Takao's eyes widened for the sight when he saw the sparkling tears on him. "Gods, Max!" he cried, and hurried to his side to gently took one of his arms. He looked worried and hurt of the fact to see his best friend crying. "Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" he asked concerned, feeling his own eyes sadden.

The blonde teen looked with glossy eyes at him before he lowered his gaze. His ocean blue eyes mirrored back from the wavering surface of water.

"Taka … I'm ...Oh Takao!"

Max began but he brake off when the words slumped into the rising heartache and he broke into a desperate sob. He didn't care to hold back any tears that wanted to escape from his blue eyes – and truly, he was never ashamed to show his feelings openly, mostly for his friends. Max threw himself on to Takao's shoulders. He buried his face into his neck, and felt his friend's warmth as the bluenette didn't hesitate for a minute to engulf him into a tight, and comforting embrace. Takao knew that was what Max needed right now.

They stayed there for a short time, just standing there, in the silence and Takao listened Max's cries as it slowly slowed down, and his tears that had wet his jacket – not that he cared or minded – dried off. He stroked fondly Max's back to calm him, reassuring him that he was there with him and he would never leave him, whatever happened. Max understood it, and he was grateful for it. When his galloping heart went back to normal again he slowly pulled away from Takao's arms. He wiped away the wet of the tears from his cheeks with his thumb, and sat down at the edge of the platform, his legs hung languidly over the water, and he breathed long, slowly.

Takao bent down and sat beside him, letting his own legs to hang down in to the deep, too. He looked with concerned, shiny midnight blue eyes at him. "Max, will you tell me what happened?" he asked quietly.

The blonde teen nodded, before he rose his gaze a little and spoke on a raspy tone. "Do you remember of Jason?"

Takao frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I think I do. He is the guy who you were talking about for me that you'd met on the chat-room, right?"

"Yeah. We've been hanging out for a three mouth now." Max said bitterly, and his fingers clenched together again, tight. He tried to hold back another sob.

"A big crush." stated Takao. "But I don't get what's wrong." he frowned more, and took a hand on his friends shoulder when he saw him shaking slightly. "You got on well with each other, and he loves you - "

"Not anymore." Max cut him in, his eyes watered again, and his mouth trembled.

Takao looked shocked.

"Wha... why?"

Max closed his eyes tightly. "Because he loves someone else. I know because I saw them when they were walking one night in the park, and it wasn't only my imagination, neither oversight." A hiccough escaped from his lips, and he wiped away another few starting tears. "Takao. They were holding hands, and they kissed! Gods they **kissed**!" he shouted as he turned his sorrow expression towards Takao again, finding sadness and understanding on him. "He'd only gone out with me because I'm famous. Because I'm a _Bladebreaker_!" said bitterly. "Nothing more! He told me … in a letter. He didn't hold me as much honor to tell me it face to face … only in a _damn letter_!"

A soft whimper from Takao's mouth and he quickly engulfed his friend again when he broke down for another flaming weeping. He was holding Max to himself, close as he could and he wasn't even planning to let go of him for a long-long time, till Max himself didn't want it. He felt so sorry for him and he wished he could somehow fade his pain away. He knew that Max, howsoever, was a strong and a cheer boy – well, slowly they'd been both turning to become men, than teenagers now. At the same time Max was sensuous temperament and he took hard if someone hurt him. _'What a jerk.' _Takao cursed mentally that guy who'd broken his friend's heart. That guy better not cross his path or else he sure would get a harsh punch on his nose, that would leave a _memory_ for him forever.

Takao couldn't understand how could someone be so uncaring towards other people feelings. If he really didn't feel the way towards Max as he said then why? Why did he tell him he loved him? One of those things Takao could the least of all bear if he saw one if his beloveds in sore. And Max was one of those people who didn't deserve in no way such a treatment.

"Max. I know that right now it might doesn't mean much to you, but you'll get over it. Believe me." Takao said when they pulled away again and looked into his blue orbs.

"I'm … not … sure, anymore." the blonde swallowed the hiccoughes, wilted down.

"Max, just because this relationship didn't work it doesn't mean you have to break down and give up." Takao reassured him with taking one hand on his shoulder. "Besides, it was your first crush." he said. "You had a little experience of another part of life, but I'm sure one day you'll also find your princess – I mean your prince who'll come to you on the white horse."

"Are you that sure?" Max asked a little unsteadily.

"Of course." Takao cheeped and wriggled meaningful his eyebrows at him. "Have I ever lied to you?"

Max's lips curved upwards languidly. "No."

"Hey! There they are!"

The two teens turned their heads and saw Kai and Rei walking towards them.

"Finally. We thought you disappeared somewhere, too, Takao. Kai've started to get on my nerves with his … Oh my God, Max!" Rei's eyes went wide when he saw his secret crush's cried out eyes. "What happened?" he asked, looked anxious at him.

"A rather difficult story, Rei." Takao sighed and with a silent permission from Max he told Kai and Rei everything, after the blonde boy didn't feel like to talk about it over again.

When he was finished Rei was the one who spoke first; feeling the pang in his chest that his dear friend had gotten so badly injured.

"Oh Max, I'm sorry." he said. Though he himself was sad that he wasn't the one who could be the blonde boy's lover. Then he sure would do anything to make Max happy and he would never get hurt like now, but he **wasn't** his lover. However, Rei didn't want anything better than to see Max happy, even if he wasn't the chosen one for him.

"Thanks Rei, but this doesn't help for me. I still feel like a wreck." the blonde muttered as he tugged his legs up and placed his chin on his knees. _'Great, now they'll think I'm a weak cry-baby. Most of all, Rei.'_ thought Max ruefully. _'How could he know what I feel? Has he ever fallen into a friend of him? He has no clue why did I take an eye on Jason.'_

"Don't think so hard, Max. It'll go away, might sooner as you would think." spoke Kai in his usual emotionless tone while he was standing above Max and Takao, with crossed arms. It seemed he tried to give a help on his own way but somehow it didn't turn out fine, because it made Max only more dejected, and his shoulders slumped.

Takao's growl and the warning look he gave with his stormy blue eyes made Kai realize that he definitely didn't find the good tone. He cleared his throat tactfully and said with more gentleness.

"I mean you might think now that you've been hurt and your world has ruined, but later you'll see it different, Max. When you find your soul-mate who will truly understand and love you, you won't even think of or care what happened before. This little fail will be only a tiny grain in your memory, which you can take as a lesson you got from life."

Max blinked amused at his always stoic captain. He'd never thought that he would ever hear such advices from Kai, which had to do anything with love and deep feelings. Although Max had to admit that since Kai and Takao had been together for a long time now Kai had opened up lately much more, and became nice.

Who would have thought: the Dragon tamed the wild, fiery Phoenix.

"Kai's right, Max. Don't hurry things, you'll also find the one who will love you with all heart and soul." Takao said, punching with his hand triumphantly on his chest as a swear. The he pinned a meaningful glance towards Rei, who tore his gaze away immediately, while a faint pink shade of colour rose on his cheeks.

"You can talk, 'cause you and Kai are together, and you're _happy_." Max made the _'happy' _word sound sorrowful, wishing he could ever experience the same feeling. Flying then melting in the wonderful lava of love.

"Oh you will have it, too, don't you worry, bud." reassured him Takao. "Do you think it was easy for me to land this big sourpuss-fish out of the water? Hah, I had to suffer with _him_." Takao wriggled his eyebrow slyly, leaning closer to Max. Takao didn't see when at the background Kai's eyebrow twitched wrathfully by the '_sourpuss-fish' _comment, and snarled silently. "But the time and big patience has payed off."

Then the bluenette's eyes suddenly sparkled anime-like. He clapped his hands together while a dreamy face appeared on him. "Sometimes I can't believe that I'm the most luckiest guy all over the world to have the most gorgeous guy what every girl would wish to her." Takao gave a yo-yo chuckle, and sprang idiotic on his sitting place. "Haha, and I can have hot _unga-bunga _**[1]** every night whenever I want, hihihi..."

The was the last drop in the water. A fist rose in the air then punched right at the back of Takao's head, and his face dropped forward.

"Auch!" he cried in a mewl, while an eyebrow twitching, very angry Kai Hiwatari was standing above him all in his glory.

"Hentai." he grumbled angrily. Max and Rei sweatdropped.

"Why? It's true." the bluenette ruffled the spot under his hair where he got the hit. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy last weekend." Takao wriggled mockingly his eyebrow at him, and mentally he was drooling at the flashback about their flaming, passionate lovemaking they had in the bathroom, under the shower.

"I didn't." Kai coughed, feeling a bit embarrassed when he heard Rei snicker beside him. "But your fantasies are way too dirty sometimes."

"Like you're any better than me." Takao nagged at him. "Don't say you don't like it when I'm all over you, lover."

"Takao, do you need a cold fresh for your head, 'cause in _that_ I can help you." Kai told him warningly. He fight hard against the urge to just step a little closer and push his beloved Dragon into the water.

Rei rolled his eyes at the two pecking teens, then he sat down beside Max and looked at him sympathetic. "Listen Max. It's completely understandable that you feel betrayed and in pain. You haven't had anyone as your crush before, and you don't know now how to deal with a disillusion. But for to gain experiences and to become wiser later in your life you need these little failures, too. They make you strong and make you learn to not fall into those troubles again next time. You still have to learn what love really is, which is not a bad thing"

"But I want to know it now." Max whimpered above his hugging knees, and sniffed.

Rei couldn't help shaking his head.

"Max, you're so young. Be a little patience, don't see this so dramatic." Rei looked at him with a tolerant smile. "Not everyone manages it for the first. Actually, it's very rare if you ask me."

"But Takao and Kai did." the blonde whined sullenly.

Rei took an investigating glance towards the young couple, then looked back at the wilt downed Max. "Well, they are different. They are very lucky that the fortune made their path cross." he said.

"It seems fortune doesn't like _me_." came the mutter, which made the raven haired sweatdroop.

Then Rei chuckled jovially. "Come on now Max. Believe me, you'll have way enough opportunity to find out every hang of love." he waved rakishly. "When you'll be **really **in love you'll experience not just the _cuddling and mushy_ scenes but the heavy little-pecking times you two will have."

"How come?" he asked curiously.

"Are you kidding? Just looked at those two." Rei winked cheekily and beckoned with his head towards Kai and Takao, who gave the nekojin a synchronised glare.

"Hey!"

Rei only snickered and without any attention to them he went on. "They'd been so obvious from the beginning. Still, it's taken them for almost four years to realize what they mean to each other. But we can't blame them. Takao was a child in his own way and not enough mature to understand his own feelings and be ready for a deep relationship. And even Kai had his problems with showing openly his feelings after he was very dissociated from us. But after then they still managed to work out their things and they are happy together ... Though sometimes I can't get what is Kai eating on Takao's weird habits." Rei shook his head a little.

"Vainly, it can't help." Takao sighed self-satisfied, his eyes sparkling, and joyfully he flickered his midnight blue hair in the air. "I'm so irresistible."

A vein popped on Kai's face as he spoke.

"Takao, I think you really **are **playing with the chance to get fish in to your pants." he said, his fingers playing franticly on his crossed arms. _'Just wait till we get home, lover. Tonight __**you**__ will be the one who get a little torture under the shower.'_

Rei laughed openly and Max let a small smile off too, now.

"As I said Max," Rei turned to him again. "don't hurry things, because one day someone will magic your heart, too. And you can never know when and where, because love pounce on you mainly when you don't even expect it." the raven haired smiled kindly at the blonde one, who looked wondered back at him.

"Wow, Rei. How come you know so much about these things?" Max blinked questioningly at him. He was now really curious to get to know more, and he didn't realize that his ocean blue eyes deepened more and more into those golden yellow ones . "Do you have someone, too, who you're in love with?" he asked, and suddenly he felt his heart galloping like a wild horse. _'God, why do I have to feel like this? Might it wasn't a good idea to ask him. What if he is in love but with someone else? Max, you're an idiot.'_

The sudden red flush like a peony appeared on Rei's cheeks, made Max more astonished, and he looked inquiringly at the raven haired. Kai and Takao exchanged glances, waiting to hear finally what they'd wanted for a long while now. Rei turned his gaze restlessly into the distance, where the last beams of the sun could still seen, as it emergenced from behind the horizon. He licked his dry lips, then cleared his throat enforced before he looked back into Max's shining eyes, and answered.

"Well, yes. There is someone who is very important for me in this life. And this person means more than anything in this whole wide world." golden yellow eyes deepened in ocean blue. "There's nothing that could make me more hurt than to see _him_ cry."

A very shy, pink shade of rose were covering Max's cheeks. _'He said he. And he is looking at me as if...'_ his eyes went wide and his voice somehow became raspy.

"Rei..."

Rei lowered his head a bit, and answered regretfully.

"I didn't have the courage to tell anything, or show you my feelings, Max. I wasn't sure if I was ready for it, and not at least, you. I thought love could wait." Rei's words had deep affect on him and made Max's heart warm up as never before. No one had ever said such nice to him. "I didn't want to take out our friendship for a risk to get involved in something more because I wasn't sure if you would feel the same, and I didn't want to make you total confused. You mean too much for me than that."

"Oh Rei." in those blue eyes sparkling tears dwelt up, and Max choked. He'd never thought that the nekojin would have ever had an affection for him. Max had to admit himself now, that he had only that crush on Jason and went out with him because he'd never thought that Rei, his friend, would ever like him back in the way Max always liked him.

In the golden feline eyes were the most warming and loving glance Max'd ever seen. And that smile Rei gave him was heart-jumping.

"And if I wasn't the right person, who could ever be more - might everything - in the future for you, then I would appreciate that, too." continued Rei. "Nothing could break our friendship, because I still would do anything for you, just to see you happy, Max. Whoever stands by your side. That would be enough for me."

Then he placed a gently hand on Max's shoulder, and the blonde thought he would jump out of his skin right away by the sudden touch of Rei. The galloping feeling in his heart had only beaten stronger. But what a wonderful feeling was that.

"Love you Max, we all. Never forget that. Whatever happens we will always be here for you, whenever you want a shoulder to cry on."

Crystal tears poured down on Max's face, but this time because of happiness. His smile was vital with cheer as ever. "Thank you, so much. All of you."

Rei smiled back serenely. Suddenly, from the right side of Max Takao's squeaky sound piped up by the melting.

"Oh guys, cut it out now. You made me cry, too." his eyes watering and he sniffled loudly.

The blonde looked at his best friend charmingly then he brought both of Takao and Rei in to a big joining, group hug. They all smiled at each other before Takao looked back at his lover, who was standing above them. The written longing in his eyes shone clear but he was still unsure to let go his emotions.

But when Takao reached out his hand towards him as an invitation, Kai went limp and felt the warmth of affection enfolding his heart, gave him wings mentally. He saw the same affection in Takao's eyes and he couldn't help but let himself lost in them. He crouched and slipped into the loose embrace, that he admitted didn't feel so embarrassing anymore to feel the contact, being close to his friends. His wall dropped again, and he was glad.

They'd stayed there for a few minutes. Just sitting on the platform, while lying their arms loosely on the other ones shoulder lightly, their forehead touching slightly.

"Guys, we are something." Max sighed softly.

"Em, like incredibly hopeless?" Kai asked.

"Sure do." Takao aggred.

"That's why are we the Bladebreakers." Rei said, and they all burst out laughing.

They laughed, hard, with all the lungs they were able to.

Then they pulled away from each other and Kai took one of his lover's slim hands and helped him up as he stood up, too.

"I think it's too late now to start practice, don't you think love?" Takao said, and looked at Kai with a tiny little glint in his eyes that he would rather do something else, than training. Might have some fun. "What about a movie?"

Kai made a meekness sigh, and he gave up for his lover. He couldn't say no for those pleading eyes anyway, and in honest he didn't really want to. He allowed himself to fulfill the bluenette's wish for once.

"Okay, we quit practice, but only for today."

"Yay!" Takao jumped happily, then he grabbed Kai's arm and started pulling him towards home. "Then let's go guys!"

They started walk off the platform; Kai half stumbling half trying to equilibrate himself in Takao's tight, cuddling hold. Then Kai slapped back a hand displeasedly at the blue haired teen's hand, making Takao yelp, when it came behind Kai to grab and squeeze one of his cheek of butt.

"Takao! Can't you keep your hands off of me just for a minute?"

Takao giggled playfully.

"Aw, Kai." he whined. "But you look so gorgeous and adorable when you laugh like that."

"Whatever." came the short grumbling noise.

Max and Rei watched the two in front of them as they walked off. Then the raven haired turned his head to his best friend, and only lover – might not yet, but thatonly time could tell, besides there was always hope – and he reached out his hand to him.

"Shall we go, too?"

Max looked back at the golden eyes which were swimming in the sunbeam, and were dipped in his own shining blue eyes. Smiling brightly he took Rei's hand, and allowed him to pull him onto his feet.

"Yes." he answered, never breaking their gaze.

They also started on their way back to the dojo, walking side by side, not taking hands, but still close to each other.

Although Max could tell he still felt that tiny pang in his chest, somehow it didn't hurt so much anymore. His friends made it vanish, and he couldn't help but feel more free and relieved.

_'Rei was right. Love can wait. When the time comes it will come. I still have to learn a lot about love but_ _no matter, because …'_ he thought while they left now the landing stage, where behind them the sun had already gone down, left only red shaded cloak after it. _'… my friends are here with me, and right now, I don't even need more.' _

End

* * *

[1] unga-bunga: means here making love "coughs" I just wanted to be a little discrete here. :P

**I don't have much time to write fics. This is an old one which I wrote formerly, but now I've rewritten and corrected it. If you like it push the button of review and leave a comment. Thanks! :)  
**


End file.
